Red And Blue
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Hiei/OOC. Made For A Friend Of Mine They're as Opposite as night and day. Blue and Red. Ice and Flame. But eventually, they may come to realize, only ice can cool his firey temper, and only flames can melt a chilly heart.


_Blue._

Blue like the water, the light playing across it's surface with an eager manner, shimmering over each inch of it's body. The sight was purely intoxicating, not of the water, but the other source of the alluring colour. Fascination. It was his claim, his excuse to why his crimson eyes lingered on those soft locks for much longer than necessary, the sun playing through them, and the wind tussling them with bored intention. Curiosity would be a better excuse, at least, he hoped it would be, his staring hadn't gone unnoticed, at least, to all but her.

Slinging an arm around his knee, he drew it against his chest, eyes taring themselves away from the object of his enthralment with a slight effort and resting it instead amongst the iridescent surface of the water, disturbed only by the others, lingering within it's grasp. Propping his chin atop his knee, he stifled a sigh, his eyes searching the area around them, body tense as always. Was there ever a time he could have relaxed? With such a distracted manner lingering about the ebony-haired male, it was no surprise he was startled when a feminine hand placed itself amongst his shoulder, his eyes glancing back abruptly at the slender figure behind him.

"Has anyone ever told you it's creepy when you stare?"

"Tch," Hiei muttered, nudging her hand off his shoulder in a dismissive manner, "Like you're one to talk," He shot back in a defensive manner, his lips forming a scowl and the female returning his glare with a hardened expression. "This is what I get for trying to be nice," Sakura answered simply, "Fine, sulk on your own, Midget," She retorted, watching as the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk for a brief moment, "Have you ever realised how short you are?" He asked her in an even tone of voice, a taunt clear within the words, though the tone was almost, just almost, Human.

"I'm not short!" She cried, her eyes hardening, though the effect was ruined by a bare pout across her features, her lithe arms crossing her chest, or lack-there-of, in a moody manner. "Forget it," She grumbled beneath her breath, glancing back toward the water, though not budging from where she stood near the male, barely noticing as his gaze shifted on her once more, observing the unique manner in which she stood, moved, even breathed.

It wasn't as if he were obsessed with her. But staring was one of the few things he did without prompt. Attempting to settle who people were by the way they acted, but with Sakura it was different. It was difficult to read her, and yet, somehow, almost familiar. As if he were looking into a mirror, though as plentiful as the similarities were, there were almost as many differences between them. Heaving a sigh, he watched as she abandoned her position at his side, his gaze darting elsewhere before he was caught watching her, only to find it wasn't the best of his ideas, his body soon drenched in water.

"That'll cool off your temper," She decided in an innocent manner, kicking aside the bucket she'd poured over his head as if she'd had nothing to do with it, barely faltering underneath his dark glare, too amused by the way his hair now hung around his features, making him look as frightening as a kitten. Kurama chuckled from his position near the shore, picking up the last of their things and following Yusuke back toward the tents, leaving the two alone on the beach, the light slowly beginning to withdraw from the area.

"We'd better head back," Sakura concluded, dusting her hands off and turning to leave, startled as a cool-fleshed hand clasped itself around her wrist and turning back to stare into Hiei's crimson gaze before she was lifted off the ground giving a startled cry. "Hiei-Put me down!" She cried in protest as he strode toward the water, holding her inches over it's icy grasp with a slight smirk flickering across his features, "Put you down?" He repeated, watching as her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously as he dropped her into the water, resurfacing seconds later, shivering and shooting him a disbelieving glare.

"That's what you get for-" Whatever Hiei was about to state was silenced as Sakura seized his arm, jerking him back into the waters grasp along side her, a laugh escaping her. "Don't talk so soon!" She declared, spluttering as he splashed a mound of water at her carelessly. "Hn," Hiei scoffed, a cocky grin appearing at the slight of his lips, Sakura smiling lightly, "You're acting almost playful, Hiei-You must be sick," She declared, watching as the grin disappeared from his features, and before he could defend his actions, she returned the earlier splash.

It was almost unreal. Both of them socialising in a way that wasn't hurtling taunts in each others direction. Sakura laughed a little, pouncing onto his back when he had it turned, watching as he ducked under water, taking her with him. Hiei's eyes opened underneath the water, almost startled at how well her hair flowed with the water. But then again, Ice was generally just the colder form of water. Surfacing and spitting out the water from her mouth, Sakura grumbled, wiping the thick layers of blue hair from her face where it had stuck itself upon the skin almost irritatingly so.

"It's getting cold," Hiei commented, it was a speculation, but neither of them really felt the cold. The sun slowly illuminated the surface of the water. Nodding in agreement, Sakura headed for the shore, prevented by a cold hand on her wrist, preventing her escape, another hand grasping her shoulder and turning her back to face the other, an almost foreign emotion lingered in the surface of Hiei's eyes before he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against her own.

Though it was barely seconds, the moment lasted much longer, and by the time it ended, she was alone. The ripples infront of her told he'd made his escape soon after, her cheeks turning a slight red at the thought, her fingers placed themselves upon her lips before she jerked them away, shaking her head vigorously. "You're acting like a love struck teenager!" She cried to herself, frustrating filling her as she slipped from the water, squeezing it out of her clothing before stumbling back toward their campsite.

The night was filled with avoiding glances, and confused stares. Both exchanging glances when they thought the other wasn't paying much heed at all, though slipping up a fair few times. After a few moments of this, it was no surprise Hiei retired to bed, followed by the others soon after, only Kurama lingering out beside the flickering fire, his eyes gracing Sakura with a slight curiosity lingering in his gaze.

"What happened-You both came back soaking wet," He commented, receiving a gaze which clearly informed him Sakura didn't want to talk, though after a few moments of silence, she shrugged her shoulders in response. "Who knows-We were actually having…Fun…Hiei was having fun, I know it-Then he had to turn back into a jerk," Sakura grumbled, kicking a stone across the ground. "I've never seen him act the way he does around you," Kurama murmured quietly, picking up a few of the dishes around them and placing them in a basin, scrubbing away at them with little thought.

"Are you serious? He looks at me like I'm some annoying thing!" Sakura announced, throwing her arms in the air in annoyance, "And he's rude-And a complete pain," She huffed, her arms crossing her chest once more, staring into the fire as it consumed a few logs of wood. "I know he cares about you," Kurama commented, wiping the dishes and turning back to Sakura with a smile, "Hiei doesn't care about anyone but himself," Sakura insisted firmly, Kurama chuckling quietly, "If you say so," He said with a calm ease, "Do you want me to put out the fire, or are you going to stay up for awhile?" He offered, Sakura giving a short smile, "I'll be up, you get some rest," She said, watching as he left and sighing, leaning against the fallen log they'd been seated on, her eyes reflecting the fire before they slowly closed.

She barely stirred from her rest until the dying crackles of the fire and the snapping of twigs reached her ears. Tensing, she kept her eyes closed, waiting for whatever it was to get closer before she felt a familiar feeling enter her, barely needing to crack her eyes to know it was Hiei. Deciding to keep herself 'sleeping', Sakura listened as he poured water over the fire, almost losing her poise as she felt arms wrap around her, lifting her from the ground and carrying her into one of the tents, lying her down with ease.

Concentrating on her breathing as Hiei drew the covers over her, she finally relaxed before she felt the presence of fingers against her cheek. Unable to keep up her performance, Sakura's eyes shot open, catching Hiei's own for a second before his fingers left her cheek and he disappeared from the tent in barely the blink of an eye. Staring at the entrance of the tent, Sakura frowned, curling up in the covers, unable to sleep any longer, her mind lingering on the fire Demon's actions, and Kurama's words.

--

Crawling from the tent as the noise of voices met her ears, Sakura yawned, her sleep having been restless and uneven, which explained the mess of hair which tumbled about her features without any true control. "Morning," Kurama greeted pleasantly, handing her a bowl of food with a light laugh at her appearance, "Yusuke and the others are down at the beach fishing," He commented, "I'm about to head down-Hiei is still in bed I think, try not to wake him-You know how moody he can get," Kurama smiled, picking up a few things, and with a last smile in Sakura's direction he disappeared down to the beach.

Placing her food aside, Sakura approached Hiei's tent and with a meaningful kick into one of the support beams, sent it collapsing. "Hah!" She cried, pointing a finger at the tent, "That's what you get for touching sleeping people!" She declared. "What are you talking about?" Hiei questioned from his position in the tree above her, his brow raising at the sight of his tent, "What the hell did you do that for!" He added, the female staring from the tent toward the Demon with a sullen expression, "I thought you were in it," She admitted, "Oh-So you did that!?" He growled, dropping from the tree, Sakura crossing her arms in a challenging manner, "And if I did?" She huffed in return, both Demon's glowering at each other before Hiei looked away with a short 'Hn' resounding from him.

"Why did you put me in my tent last night?" Sakura questioned, breaking the silence and causing the male to glance back at her in an enquiring manner, "You wanted me to leave you out there?" He asked as if she were stupid, causing her to colour in annoyance. "No! I just meant-Well, if it were anyone else, you would have left them," She insisted, Hiei considering this before nodding casually, "Yes," He answered, causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch, "That's not answering my question!" She cried frantically.

Hiei watched her for a moment before leaning forward and catching her lips suddenly, breaking the kiss within seconds, his expression one of calmness. "Why did-You can't just go around kissing people without explanation!" Sakura cried, Hiei glanced at her for a brief moment, a smirk lingering on his lips, "You want to know why?" He asked, Sakura nodding in insistence. Leaning forward so his lips were inches from her ear, "Because I felt like it-That, and you wouldn't stop talking-You were giving me a headache," Hiei grumbled.

"Wha-Jerk!" Sakura accused, Hiei narrowly avoiding her fist, "You can't just-" "But I did," Hiei said blankly, "Well, I'm going to the beach," He said, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Get back here!" Sakura complained, "Why don't you come here?" Hiei retorted, continuing onto the beach, Kurama glancing up as the bickering pair appeared, both shooting whatever insult that came to mind in the others direction. Smiling lightly, the red-haired male watched them for a moment with a soft chuckle.

It was obvious the only one to melt Sakura's icy exterior could be Hiei. And the only one to cool Hiei's burning anger could be Sakura. To bad the two were completely unaware of this fact as they continued to squabble, blissfully unaware of the bond they'd unwillingly formed with one another.


End file.
